All in the Family
by MikeJaffa
Summary: My take on the same plot InsukyeYash and I are writing stories from: Meg and Jo ask Kyo to be their baby daddy
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: All in the Family

AUTHOR: MikeJaffa

SYNOPIS: My take on the same plot InsukyeYash and I are writing stories from: Meg and Jo ask Kyo to be their baby daddy

DISCLAIMER: Gonzo owns Burst Angel, and I am making no money off this.

"It's too damned quiet," Sei said, rustling Kyohei's hair and rubbing his back.

"Don't jinx it," Kyo murmured. They were lying under a comforter on an air mattress on the floor of Sei's room on the trailer, Kyo stripped to his shorts and Sei in a strapless bra and panties; the only light came from a small candle on her desk. What she called "cuddle time" had accidentally started months ago and had evolved into something they did two or three times a month. Their first time intentionally doing it, using Meg and Jo's bed while Meg and Jo were out, had ended in disaster when they had fallen asleep and Amy had decided to awaken them by blasting a horn right over their ears. Sei had promptly bought the air mattress - her bed wasn't big enough for them, she argued - and a comforter and some pillows. And so had begun this sexy sexless ritual of snuggling and trading backrubs, with a few kisses thrown in here and there. And it wasn't unusual for Sei to complain abut the revolving door boyfriends she had with Kyo being "just a friend" … as if "friendship" normally included snuggling with a beautiful woman who talked about you like a lover and went through lovers like shoes.

But lying next to Sei - even if it was questionable if what they did counted as foreplay - was something Kyo looked forward to once Sei started dropping hints she needed a "cuddle session," and he'd learned to live with the extra 20,000 Yen.

He'd resisted at first. 'I feel like a prostitute,' he'd protested.

'It's not prostitution if there's no penetration,' Sei countered. 'So don't think of it as me paying you for anything. It's just our thing.'

And so Kyo found himself lying in Sei's arms, his head on her breast. Not a bad 'thing,' but still somewhat strange.

Sei said, "Whatever. You still going home?"

"Yeah."

"You can spend the night with me anytime you want; I don't-"

There was a quite knock on the door. Meg's voice called, "Guys? Can I come in?"

"Sure," Sei said.

The door slid open. "Hi," Meg said. She was unusually friendly, where she normally teased Kyo and Sei about their … arrangements. "Don't get up," Meg added as she and Jo sat on Sei's bed.

"What is it?" Sei asked.

Meg held Jo's hand and took a deep breath. "Right. Well, Kyo, this is going to concern you. Intimately. Well, not THAT kid of intimately, just one-stepped removed from-"

"Meg?" Kyo said.

"Kyo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…Jo and I have talked about it and we've decided we're going to have a baby."

"Oh," Kyo said. "Congratulations. Uh, who's the-"

"Well," Meg said, "I'm going to be the mommy. But we need a daddy. Or at least, genetically. We need a daddy's stuff, though we don't necessarily need-"

"Kyohei," Jo broke in, "we'd like you to donate some sperm that I can inject into Meg."

Meg said tartly, "Thank you, Jo, I was getting to it."

Still lying on Sei's chest, one of her hands lazily rustling his hair, Kyo said, "What?"

Jo started, "You'd have to masturbate into a-"

"Yes, Jo, I figured that part out but…this isn't a joke, right?"

Meg and Jo shook their heads.

"Ok," Kyo said. "Next question: Why me?"

Meg said, "Because we don't want it to be a stranger. We want to be someone we trust. And in spite of all the teasing, we like you. Hell, we hassle you because we like you-"

"You'll have to explain that sometime, Meg."

"Be glad to, Kyo. But anyway, we like you, trust you, and you are already part of our little family. We've made up our minds. We want you to be our baby daddy."

"Ok, Meg, but one question: Why does Jo have to inject it? Why can't I, uh?"

"Kyo. Don't be ridiculous. Jo and I love you, but we don't want to have sex with you."

"So you want my sperm, just not the rest of me."

"Right."

"And I help you make a baby without actually making the baby."

"Yes."

"And this makes sense to you."

"Of course."

Kyo sighed. "Can I think about it for a couple of days?"

"Sure. But not too long. Later!"

Jo and Meg jogged out of the room, sliding the door shut behind them.

Sei said, "That was weird."

"It was," Kyo said. "But you know what the weirdest part is?"

"What?"

"I'd think it was weird compared to everything else."

"What do you mean?"

"I- Never mind."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Kyohei. What is it?"

"It's about two of the girls. Can you listen with an open mind?"

"Sure."

They sat at the kitchen table, and Kyo told his dad about Meg's request to be a sperm donor (leaving out that he'd been snuggling with Sei at the time). Kyo had been reluctant to tell his father. Dad had never supported his dream of becoming a patissier, and had no love for Sei or the girls. But he'd gone back and forth over the issue for two days and hadn't been able to make up his mind.

"So…" Dad said. "You're not actually going to be in bed with them? So how do they intend to do that?"

"I looked that up. Lesbians can get these syringes designed for it."

"I see. And are they going to expect you to support this kid?"

"I don't know. I doubt it."

"Why couldn't they go to a sperm bank?"

"They said they wanted it to be someone they could trust."

"Hmm." He thought for a moment. "What are your feelings about this?"

"I don't know. I never saw this coming. I'm flattered and part of me wants to do it. But another part is saying, 'what the heck!?' I'm not sure which part to listen to."

"It is a big decision. Let's face it, Kyo: Meg asked you to father her baby. Period. Her and Jo being … involved doesn't change that. It's not something taken on lightly…but at the same time, there's nothing like looking at a little bundle of life and realizing, 'there's part of me in that.'

"It's your decision, Son. I won't tell you what to do. So the question comes to this: What will you regret more? Will you go through with it and wish you hadn't done it? Or will you refuse and spend the rest of your life bemoaning the opportunity you passed up?"

Mr. Tachibana stood up. "Don't tell your mother. I'll do that. And believe it or not, I will back whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks, Dad."

/

/

Kyohei slept fitfully. He woke before sunrise and went out onto the small balcony outside his room and watched the sun come up.

There were a million reasons NOT to do it; Dad had touched on some of them, and Kyo had thought of more. But he kept coming back to what it must have taken for Meg to admit to having any positive attitude towards him, given how often she and Amy had given him a hard time (Sei never did and Jo became a lump when not intending to kill someone). And given their lives, what were Meg and Jo's prospects for having kids if they didn't turn to him for help?

But the time the sun had risen above the Tokyo skyline, he'd made his decision.

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Meg's number. He was surprised when she answered on the first ring. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Really weird job; only…" Meg yawned. "….huwaahh…just got done."

"Define 'weird.'"

"Bodyguards to a mime. For starters."

"That's weird."

"Yep. The monster was a relief. Or was it a cybot? I'm so tired, I can't tell. So, what's…" Meg yawned again. "…sorry… up? You might as well tell me now."

"I've thought it over, and I'm going to do it."

"Great!" Meg's voice brightened. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kyo! Jo, Kyo says he'll…Jo?…Already out cold. Never mind. I'll start making arrangements, and we'll talk more Thursday night."

"Ok, Meg." And he thought: '"Arrangements"?'

/

/

The next few night, not a word was mentioned about Kyo…assisting… Meg and Jo. He began to wonder if they'd forgot the idea.

He should have known better.

On Thursday, once he started dinner cooking, Meg convened a meeting around the kitchen table.

Meg was practically jumping for joy. She said, "Ok, Kyo, everything is set for tomorrow night. Now it's a nice restaurant, so I want you to wear a suit-"

"Restaurant?"

"You're going to be pretty intimately involved in our lives," Meg explained, "so of course, Jo and I will take you out for dinner and a movie. Before we come back here."

"Where I do the wild thing into a cup so Jo can inject it into you."

"Right."

"Which I am not going to see."

"No. But you're welcome to hang out and we'll tell you how it went."

"So, let me get this straight, Meg: I am going to donate some sperm tomorrow night, and you are turning this into some sort of date."

"Of course, Kyohei."

"And this makes sense to you."

"Why shouldn't it?"

Kyo shifted his gaze to Jo for help.

"Don't look at me," Jo said. "This is her gig."

"Thanks, Jo. So, what time, Meg?"

"7:30. And wear a real tie, no clip on."

Sei said, "Get me the suit before noon, and I'll have it cleaned and pressed in time. Of course, I'll compensate you for your time."

"Thanks, Sei."

"You all right, Kyo?"

"Considering that I feel like I'm being put out to stud, yes, Sei, I'm fine."

Meg said, "You are not being put out to stud, Kyo, because we're keeping you."

"Thanks, Meg. That makes it all better."

"You're welcome." Meg smiled, reached across the table, and pinched his cheek. "Come on, cheer up, Baby Daddy! It's not like we're going to go all black widow and kill you. You get to help two babes make a baby. What's wrong with that?"

Kyo let himself smile. "Nothing if you put it that way."

Amy made a face. "For this I logged out of World of Warcraft."


End file.
